1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a safety needle system and syringe. The safety needle system may be used with a hypodermic syringe, IV Catheter, and for every other medical or industrial purpose. The invention is also broadly applicable to needles connected to fluid transfer devices other than syringes, and applications in medical and non-medical use. The needle is a self blunting instrument which after intake of fluid prevents needle stick injuries.
The needle is safe during and after use, the safety feature being an integral part of the design. The intention is to create a simple low cost self blunting needle system and syringe which does not require human action to activate the safety feature.
The invention requires no additional learning or training by the medical or non-medical staff for the blunting of the needle.
2. Description of Related Art
Syringes have been designed to prevent reuse or have automatic or mechanical safety features. U.S. Pat. No. 4,233,975 discloses a syringe in which a plug is positioned in the syringe to be pushed into a position of blocking flow to and from the syringe needle passage.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,478,937 discloses a syringe in which the plunger stem 23 has a collar unit 25 secured thereon which, when the plunger is pushed through the barrel 11 of the hypodermic syringe, it passes through ring 26 mounted at one end of the barrel to prevent subsequent retraction of the plunger for refuse of the device.
US Pat No. 2005/0027263 for an IV Catheter includes a unitary, resilient needle guard received in a catheter hub. The needle guard includes a proximal arm or wall that includes an opening through which a needle passes for axial movement. When the needle is retracted from the catheter, it releases the force that had previously prevented movement of the needle guard within into a position in which it is clamped onto the needle shaft and in which its distal wall blocks access to the needle tip. In the condition, the spring needle guard and needle can be removed from the catheter hub. A slot or crimp may be formed in the needle shaft that engages with the needle guard after the protected needle and needle guard are removed from the catheter hub, thereby to prevent removal of the protected needle from the needle guard.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,814,707 discloses a blood collection device which includes a syringe assembly containing a slidable needle assembly within the cavity of a syringe body. The invention retracts the needle within a disposable syringe.
US Patent Application Publication No. US 2003/0093038 discloses a needle retraction type safety syringe in which the passive needle retraction element after engaging with the active needle retraction element can be forced to separate from the positioning restriction of the second positioning means that the needle can be retracted into the barrel by pulling back the push rod.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,892,107 discloses a single use safety blood collection device, which permits retraction of the hypodermic needle after its use into the sleeve of the device, itself to thereby to encapsulate the used needle. Once the needle is retracted after use it cannot thereafter be extended again.